1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particular to a pointer positioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent days, more and more people think that entertainment is an important issue in leisure time. Entertainment may release pressure in work days and enhance the interpersonal relationship. As the improvement of video game industry, all kinds of video games, such as console game, network game and others, are popular to all ages. However, teenagers like shooting arcade games most.
In a modern shooting arcade game, the stick is replaced by an optical gun in the shooting game. Players only have to aim the gun at the targets on the screen and pull the trigger to make them feel like they are really shooting the targets. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional pointer positioning system includes an optical gun 150 and a game host 160. The optical gun 150 is connected to the game host through a wire. A player may aim the optical gun 150 at a screen 200 of the game host 160 and pull a trigger to make the optical gun 150 emit a cathode ray to the screen 200. The cathode ray hits the screen 200 and generates a hit point signal on the screen 200. The optical gun 150 has a camera to catch an image of the screen 200 to find the location of the hit point signal on the screen 200 in the game host 160. Next, the game host 160 shows a specific image on the location of the hit point.
However, this conventional system only works on a CDT screen or a CRT screen, on which the cathode ray may create the hit point signal only. In present days, CDT screens and CRT screens are replaced by TFT, LCD, PDP, and the like display. This conventional system can't work on the modern displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,978 taught a pointer positioning system, which may work on a TFT, LCD, or PDP display. The pointer positioning device which is used for pointer positioning in an image display has an auxiliary point, an image sensor and a filter. The auxiliary point was set up in the periphery due to the image display apparatus and creates a specific spectrum. The image sensor receives the optical signal occurred from the auxiliary point. The filter was set up in front of the image sensor using for filter out the optical signal which is not belong to the specific spectrum, such that the image sensor can only receive the specific spectrum signal. Use the auxiliary point as the reference point of initial setup adjusting and pointer positioning, so as to perform pointer positioning in the image display area of the image display apparatus.
Aforesaid system only works on a display with a limited size. However, the sizes of the displays are increasing, and the size goes way beyond the pointer positioning system may cover.
Another improved pointer positioning system is provided with a G-sensor or a gyroscope for signal positioning on the TFT, LCD, PDP, or the similar display. However, the G-sensor and the gyroscope only obtain a relative coordinate, so that it must be compared with a reference to obtain a precise position. It always occurs a shift of the hit point on the screen when there is an error in the comparison.